


Secret's Out

by obs3ss1ons



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Secret Relationship, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 02:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17889416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obs3ss1ons/pseuds/obs3ss1ons
Summary: Vic gets hurt while at Lucas's house. He happens to live in Station 19's coverage area.





	Secret's Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CyrusBreeze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyrusBreeze/gifts), [madnephelite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnephelite/gifts).



> I was asked to write this after Seeking Comfort, but I couldn't come up with details until recently.
> 
> **It starts with a sex scene, but it's not too explicit.
> 
> *There is quite a bit of cursing.

Steam filled the room. Heat radiated out from the shower. The water was warm as it beat against Lucas’s back. Not that he paid it any attention. He focused on devouring Vic’s mouth and thrusting his hips. Her legs held him against her, and her hands gripped his shoulders. He steadied them with his palms against the tiled wall.

They’d managed to get two days off at the same time and spent every moment of it together. They went hiking just outside the city. They shared breakfast in bed. Lucas cooked dinner for them the night before. And they made love every single chance they got. In every room of his two bedroom house. The shower was just the latest place they gave in to the craving they had for each other.

Vic cried out as her inner muscles clenched around him. Her back arched, and her fingers dug into his shoulders. Lucas continued to thrust into her, picking up the pace a bit. Then he felt the telltale sign of his own imminent climax. His muscles tightened. His hips jerked as he thrust into her one last time. He felt his body release, a growl escaping as he did.

And then his legs gave out. He went down, taking Vic with him. She yelped and then went limp. Lucas’s mind instantly cleared and focused on her. Vic’s eyes were closed. Her head rested against the tile at an angle that couldn’t be comfortable. She was still breathing, though. He said her name. Said it again. Patted her cheek and said it a third time. No response.

“Fuck!” Lucas whispered. He held Vic’s neck still as he worked to get his legs back underneath himself. Her legs fell as he stood. Lucas turned the water off and used his body to hold her up. Then he prodded her neck to make sure it wasn’t obviously broken. Her neck was fine, but his fingers brushed the beginnings of a hematoma just above the base of her skull. He cursed again.

Carefully cradling her head, Lucas opened the shower door and stepped out. He carried Vic into his bedroom and laid her on the bed. Then he looked her over more thoroughly. Her right ankle was already showing signs of bruising and swelling. Probably broken. Thankfully that was the only other injury he could find.

But she still wasn’t waking up. Lucas tried again, but he got no reaction. She needed to get to the hospital, and he couldn’t get her there by himself. So with only a flickering thought that someone in the department was getting ready to find out a huge secret, Lucas grabbed his phone and called 911.

He didn’t identify himself but only gave his address and a basic rundown of what happened – leaving out that he was the reason she fell in the shower. The more information he could get away with leaving out, the less likely whoever showed up would make a big deal of it.

Dispatch told him an aid car was four minutes out, so Lucas yanked open his dresser drawers and pulled on a pair of jogging pants and a t-shirt. He checked on her one more time before grabbing a towel and drying his hair on the way to unlock his front door. He was lucky his hair could dry fast – wet hair would be a dead giveaway.

Sirens stopped outside just as he reached the foyer. He opened the door and murmured, “Well, shit.”

“Chief? Is this your house?” Lieutenant Herrera asked as she and Montgomery walked toward him.

Lucas prayed his face didn’t show how uncomfortable he was. “Yes, it is.”

“I’m assuming you’re not the one hurt,” Montgomery commented as they made their way up the sidewalk.

Shaking his head, Lucas stopped them at the doorway. “Umm, before you come in, I need to remind you that your patients have a right to confidentiality.”

“Don’t worry, Chief. We won’t tell anyone your dirty secrets,” Herrera told him.

His cheeks felt like they’d been in an oven. “It’s not me I’m talking about.”

The two exchanged glances. Lucas turned and led them to the bedroom. He stepped to the side just inside the room and gestured to the bed. Montgomery passed him but then froze. “What the hell is Vic doing in your bed?”

Lucas rubbed the back of his neck and kept his gaze averted. “Uh, well…”

“Chief?” Herrera prodded when he didn’t continue.

He sighed and dropped his hands to his sides. “We’re seeing each other. Romantically.”

“That’s obvious,” Montgomery mumbled as he set the backboard down against the dresser. He started doing his own assessment of Vic’s injuries. She groaned when he pressed on her ankle. But her eyes didn’t open.

“How long has she been out?” Herrera asked.

Lucas checked the clock on the wall. “Seven minutes. She, uh, hit her head on tile on the way down.”

Two sets of eyes flew to him. Herrera hesitantly asked, “Were you, umm…did you-” She sucked in a breath and spit out, “Were you in the shower with her when she fell?”

Lucas knew his face was as red as the firetrucks they drove. He watched Montgomery put the collar on Vic’s neck as he said, “Yes.”

Montgomery made a choking sound but quickly recovered. Herrera’s voice held a touch of dryness when she asked, “Are you hurt?”

He looked to the lieutenant and shook his head. “No. I don’t think so.”

Her lips fought to curl up at the corners. “Do you want us to, uh, check you out as well?”

“Oh, my God,” Montgomery let out. Then he turned to Lucas with wide eyes. “I’m sorry, Sir. I know this isn’t a funny situation.”

“You’re right, but it is awkward. Just get her loaded up and taken to the hospital,” Lucas responded.

“Yes, Sir,” Montgomery said and picked up the backboard. Just as he placed it next to Vic, her eyes opened. He smiled down at her. “Welcome back, sleeping beauty.”

She groaned, then shivered. At least Lucas had thought to cover her with the sheet, but she was still wet. He handed the towel he was still holding over to Herrera, who sat beside Vic and gently dried her hair. “Hey, Vic. Do you remember what happened?”

Vic looked confused for a second, but then her eyes widened and she started searching the room. Her gaze landed on Lucas. He offered a weak smile. She looked over to Montgomery standing on one side of her and then Herrera sitting on the other. “Oh, shit.”

The room filled with laughter. Herrera said, “Yeah, your secret is out.”

“Why?” Vic moaned, dragging the word out.

Montgomery answered her, “Because you decided to fall asleep while in his shower.”

Vic raised her hand and covered her eyes. “This cannot be happening.”

“Oh, it’s happening,” Montgomery told her. “And you’ve got some explaining to do.”

“After you get her to the hospital,” Lucas interjected.

Herrera stood. “Of course. And I think you should come with us.”

“Why?” Vic asked, focusing on Lucas.

He shook his head. “I’m fine. And I’d like to keep this from getting out.”

“What about our report?” Montgomery asked.

Lucas sighed. “I hate to do this, but leave my name out of it. Only one person who will see it besides myself will recognize the address.”

“Who else knows where you live?” Vic inquired before moving her leg and wincing.

“Sullivan.”

The three firefighters chorused, “Oh no.”

Lucas chuckled. “Yeah, I have some explaining to do myself.”

“Well, this is going to be interesting,” Vic mumbled. Then she said a little louder, “Can we get this hospital visit over with? My ankle is bitching at me.”

Montgomery slid the board closer to her. Vic dutifully crossed her arms over her chest and let her friends move her onto it and strap her down. Lucas followed them out to the aid car. He sat beside the gurney and took Vic’s hand while the other two prepared to leave.

“I’m so sorry. For all of this.”

She attempted to glare at him. “You should be. This is all your fault for being so damn irresistible.”

Lucas smiled. “At least you were already satisfied.”

“O-kay, then. I do not want to hear this conversation, and we need to get moving. So either you’re going with us, or get out. Sir,” Montgomery rambled, his face bright red.

Vic said, “Come on, Travis. You know you want the juicy details.”

“No. Nope. I do not want any of the details. I already know way too much about this situation,” he replied while shaking his head.

“Chief, are you going or staying?” Herrera asked from the back of the rig.

He looked to Vic. “Do you want me to come with you?”

“What about people finding out?”

“People are going to find out eventually, Vic,” Herrera told her.

Montgomery added, “Yeah, that’s a given when you sleep with the Fire Chief.”

Lucas’s gaze snapped to his. “Confidentiality.”

“Of course, Sir,” Montgomery acquiesced.

“You know, this is going to be one helluva funny story one day,” Vic commented.

“Yeah, it will be,” Lucas agreed.

Vic spoke again, “Everybody will know something happened when I show up with a cast on next shift.”

“And you suck at keeping secrets,” Montgomery reminded her. He glanced toward Lucas. “Well, most of the time.”

“Very true,” Vic laughed. Then she winced and grabbed her head.

Lucas kept his eyes on Vic but told Herrera, “I’m going with her. Let’s go.”

The Lieutenant nodded and slammed the doors shut. Seconds later they were pulling away from the curb. Lucas held Vic’s hand but didn’t let himself meet her gaze. An awkward tension filled the aid car the entire way to the hospital.

A doctor met them as soon as they stopped and asked, “What do we have?”

Vic called out, “DeLukes?”

Confusion crossed the doctor’s face, and he replied, “Vic?”

The only sound was Vic exclaiming, “Dammit! Can this get any more awkward?”

**Author's Note:**

> I planned this as a one-shot, but after writing it I feel like it needs another chapter or two. I'm not sure if/when I'll get to it. My idea list for this fandom keeps growing.


End file.
